I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way
by The Happiest Fishy
Summary: AU. and yeah its yaoi. I suck at summaries, but have you ever felt like you can't be who you want to be? like you've struggled to find out who you are? well i have, i still am, and i hope this story can be relatable, for people like me and you.
1. What the fuck is a shallow dive?

I wouldn't have it any other way

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure you all know, I do not own kingdom hearts, as much as i wish for it.  
**  
Rating:** Hmmm, well, the ratings for safety really, i mean if you've gone to high school you won't have a problem with any of this.  
**  
Summary:** Sora and Roxas start their first day at a new school, and of course, Sora screws up. No first days complete without a good screw up.

**Pairings: **OOOOFT, wouldn't you just love to know. (This is yaoi :D )

**Category:** Alternate Universe. Mostly romance and humour, maybe abitta angst :P  
**  
Setting:** Everyone's favourite place, high school. D:

**Please comment or I won't love you :(**

"Sora!' Roxas, a 16 year old, shivering boy with sandy blonde hair came stomping out the bathroom in a pair of white boxers was shouting his older twin. 'Sora!!! You used up all our hot water again!' His hair was long enough to give him a fringe; his hair was usually spiky, with a fringe, and long on the sides. However after his shower it lay straight and flat, which always amused Sora.

"Ehe, I'm sorry Roxas! " Sora called out from the kitchen. "Dinners nearly ready now anyway!"

"That's not the point!"

"You want food or not?" Sora smirked to himself.

"Urgh, fine" Roxas let out a long sigh, Sora had won. It was rare, but Roxas hated it when he lost to Sora.

Sora had brown spiky hair that stood on end in long thick spikes, he had a spiky fringe. Roxas walked in and found Sora standing at the cooker in a red t-shirt and jeans. Both the boys were a similar height and build, slim and a little muscular.

Sora plonked down a plate in front of Roxas that had something that vaguely resembled a stir fry, but mushier. "um, Yano what? I might pass."

"So ungrateful Roxas." Sora smirked, He began to eat. "Theres nothing wrong with.. I get paid tomorrow, lets order pizza." Sora tipped the plates in the bin. Yuck.

"I'm so cold!" Roxas whined.

"Got put on some clothes then." Sora said deadpan as he flicked through the channels.

"But what if the pizza girl is cute?"

"What if the pizza girl isn't a girl but some beefy hench beastly man?"

Roxas got up and disapeared into his bedroom. A lot had changed in the last year, Sora and Roxas's mother, Kimiko, had died in an accident. Not being able to handle living in the same place, Sora and Roxas moved away to a town. It was easier for them this way. A knock on the door brought Sora out of his deep thought, He got up and walked to the door, a short girl dressed in an orange flowery top with long brown hair that went into two ringlets stood at the door holding a huge pizza.

"Hey Sora, here's the plan, just in case it is a cute girl, I'll wear just jeans.. Oh shit." A half naked Roxas turned red, "I'll just wait here.' He disappeared.

"Sorry, he can't help it. He's an idiot."

The girl laughed, "That's 800 munny please" She smiled.

"Thanks." Sora smiled and closed the door as the girl walked away. "Roxas, are you actually retarded or just really really stupid?"

"Both",

"Here, come eat, ya big retard." Sora said affectionatly.

"Hehe, thanks Sora"

"We should go to sleep early tonight, I don't fancy being late on our first day."

"Ugh, school." Roxas moaned.

"WANT YOU'RE BAD ROMANCE"

What the hell? Sora woke up confused.

"WANT YOU'RE BAD ROMAANCEEE! ooooOOOOOOOooooo CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE"

"ROXAS!" Sora yelled. He got outta bed in his red boxers. Roxas had slept in his bed last night, what was he doing now?

"RARA AHAHAH ROMAH ROMAHMAH GAGA OOO LALA, WANT YOU'RE BAD ROMANCE."

"SERIOUSLY ROXAS!" Sora looked at the clock. "" It was 8:00am he had 10 minutes to get ready. He ran and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and his favourite skin tight skinny grey jeans. He pulled on a slim fit black top. It was his favourite, it had silver glitter all over it to make out some sort of design.

"It was the only way i could wake you up. Seriously Sora" Roxas was already ready, his hair perfect as per usual, Roxas was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a red and gold t-shirt. Fortunately for Sora his hair did what he wanted it to naturally. After 5 minutes they were ready and leaving the front door and heading for twilight town academy.

As Sora walked through the gates he looked around, already he could see a main popular group. A group of very beautiful people stood together talking. Sora with his cute face and unconventional hair style would never fit in with them. As he looked he caught a glimpse of white 'unconventional' hair and a pair of aqua eyes met his, then looked straight back rather uninterested at a brunette boy. There was also a white blonde girl in a white dress, and a girl in a bikini top, short skirt, with blonde spiky hair, with braids running though it and other faces Sora couldn't make out without staring. Sora quickly looked away and chatted to Roxas.

"Woah, look at her." Roxas nodded towards a tall girl with long pale pink hair that was messed up a little with a heavy fringe that reached just above her eyes. She was wearing a pair of skin tight pink jeans, white furry boots and a white top. "Okay, so she's flat chested, but still!" 

Sora had to admit, she was stunning. She had a strong bone structure on her face and elegant pale pink eyes.

"Looks like we're going to have to try really hard to fit around here." Sora said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." Roxas smiled at Sora.

"You two can sit over with Riku."

"I'd rather sit alone." Protested the Silvery- white haired boy. His hair was long, shoulder length at the front, shoulder blade length at the back. He had long choppy bangs that covered his eyes. He was wearing a skin tight bright blue top that was covered in turquoise sequins.

"Well, what you want isn't important." The teacher replied coolly.

The boy looked up at Sora and those aqua eyes looked straight through him. Sora sat down, how had he ended up opposite him. Roxas looked over towards the pink haired girl, why wasn't she in uniform?

"Maluxia, class announcements?" The teacher looked at the pink haired girl.

The girl stood up and looked down at a piece of paper.

"Okay, so as its winter and coming up to Christmas, we got permission for a huge Christmas party, its fancy dress so really go to town guys. The rest is a surprise." The voice, was deep, not very, but clearly not female.

"Roxas, close your mouth seriously." Sora digged him in the ribs.

"She's a guy?"

"Ha, Marluxia's the prettiest guy at twilight academy, all the girls are in love with him." The silver haired boy spoke.

Sora looked at Marluxia, his voice didn't sound or act at all camp, but he looked just like a girl, a pretty one at that.

"Riku, I told you, don't call me Marluxia, kay? Marly's fine." Marluxia smiled affectionately at him.

The bell rang. The dreaded first period, which was not only first period, but P.E. Swimming to be precise. Out of all the schools they could of gone too, they went to one with a stupid swimming pool.

"Um Roxas"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Umm, I sorta forgot my swimming shorts."

Sora and Roxas were following the rest of the guys to the swimming pool.

"You're a complete tit yano. Just do it in your boxers or something?"

"No."

"Hey, you can borrow some of mine." Marluxia came jogging past. He rooted around in his bag and pulled out a pair of pale pink baggy swimming shorts.

"Thanks Marluxia." Sora tried to look grateful, but he really didn't want to swim. He hated showing flesh; even though he was skinny, and had a flat stomach he knew there were going to some hench kids who thought they were great.

Sora hated getting changed in front of everyone. He wouldn't even go to the bath houses or resorts, he just hated it. He couldn't help notice everyone's assets, or not in some cases. Roxas of course, stripped down to nothing and pulled on his baggy red swimming shorts, with a almost sense of pride. Sora pulled of his trousers and boxers and tryed to tug down his shirt to cover himself as he pulled on Marluxia's pink shorts. Roxas looked over at his brother, and went over, holding up a towl as Sora undressed.

"thanks Roxas." Sora said gratefully.

"Gay much?" Said a dark haired teen at the back of the room, the same one who was boring Riku earlier.

"We're related, I don't know what you get up to with your relatives, but he's my brother." Roxas replied coolly.

The boy stood up.

"Cool it Leon." Marluxia looked over at the boy.

"hmph." Leon walked out and headed to the pool.

The room slowly emptied leaving just Sora, Roxas and Riku. Sora was stalling time looking for something nonexistent in his bag.

"I'll meet you at the pool kay? You've still got like 5 minutes. Roxas left the changing rooms. All of a sudden Sora was very aware of someone's eyes piercing into his back. He looked up and saw the Albino teen standing on the other side of the room in a pair of white baggy swimming shorts.

"Hey."

"Um, Hi.." Sora was nervous.

"Um, look, I was rude earlier, um, I really don't mind you and you're brother sitting with me in homeroom. Um sorry." Then the Riku walked out. Sora followed.

Everyone was lined up by the pool.

"Riku, I've told you a million times. You've gotta tie that god damn hair up. Marluxia can do it so can you, it's only for this lesson." Riku tied his hair up into a ponytail. Sora looked at his face. Riku had an elegant, pretty face, but he still had masculine traits to it like his strong jaw line. "Okay guys, get in."

Nobody dare disobey; Mr. Harada seemed like a scary man. Sora jumped in, he hated this.

The lesson dragged on, and just as Sora thought the hour was up he realised it was a double period.

"Okay, I want you all to dive in of the side like I did. Remember, it's a shallow dive, don't do a deep one."

Sora watched everyone jump in, one after the other, and then it dawned on him, what was a shallow dive?

"Sora."

Shit. Shallow dive? What the fuck is a shallow dive? Oh shit, everyone was looking at him. Sora just dived the only way he knew, he went down into the water towards the bottom. Oh right, shallow as in don't hit the bottom. Sora smacked his head off the bottom. Ouch, that really hurt. Then, he blacked out.

"He's hit the bottom!" Roxas shouted, almost in terror. He ran forward, about to jump in. A silver flash of hair swished past him, Riku dived in.

Riku swam down to the bottom, what kind of idiot dives into the water, straight to the floor? Riku grabbed Sora around the waist and pulled him to the surface. Riku hoisted him up onto the side, and then pulled himself up.

Sora woke up in a bed. Naked. Wait, NAKED?! Sora sat bolt upright, and swayed around on the spot, he lay back down. Why was he naked. Was he in hospital?

"Sora, you're a fucking retard." A familiar voice said in relief.

"Roxas!" Sora rolled over and looked at his brother. He sat up and hugged him tightly.

"Well, you screwed up the first day. Haha, tomorrow will be you're first official one."

"Roxas, did you pull me outta the water?"

"I was gonna, but before I'd even dived in, that Riku kid had dived in and pulled you out.

"What, seriously?" Sora turned a little pink.

"Yeah, he even carried you in here. And then he just went."

"Roxas...?" Sora's asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why am I naked?" Sora looked confused.

"Aha, the nurse said to get you're wet things off, so I took em off ya. I got dry stuff here."

"WANT YOU'RE BAD ROMANCE!"

"Shiiiiit, I'm late again!" Sora wined, as he awoke to the soothing tones of Lady GaGa featuring Roxas screaming bad romance.

"SORA, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Roxas bellowed over a chorus of rara ah ah ah romah romah mah gag a oo la la.

Another five minutes and Sora was ready to leave again. Today he wore a red t-shirt with gold painted splash style marks all over with black jeans. Roxas wore a bright green t-shirt with a black eagle on the front, and black skinnies.

"You should thank Riku." Roxas said as they walked along.

"Yeah, I will as soon as I see him."

They walked through the school gates. Riku was there talking to Marluxia, with much more interest than the boy he spoke to the day before. Riku was wearing white skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

Sora looked over at Riku, his long silver hair seemed to move in a time of its own, it swayed around him and moved in a nonexistent breeze. His bright aqua eyes glanced over at Sora and for just a split second, dived deep into the oceanic blue depths of Sora's eyes.

Sora took a deep breath and walked over to Riku. "Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?" The boy turned around in a mass of swishy silver hair, his face lit up slightly as he looked at Sora.

Sora was struck silent by the swishy hair, and the sweet coconut smell that seemed to come off the swishy hair. It was so swishy.

"Sora?" Riku looked puzzled at the little brunette standing in front of him.

"Oh. Um. Er. Oh yeah, thank you for yesterday! I really owe you." Sora beamed goofily at him, then realised and stopped.

"Don't mention it." Riku winked at Sora just as the bell went.

" We can all walk to homeroom together." Marluxia smiled at Sora and Roxas. "Hey Riku is Kairi in today."

"Yeah, she text me this morning."

"Who's Kairi?" Roxas asked nosily.

"Kairi's my best friend, she's been off ill." Riku replyed.

They walked to homeroom, sure enough a girl sat in the seat next to Riku, she had dark red hair that hung just past her shoulders, and bright blue eyes. She wore a pink strapless dress with zips running up the front, the middle zip was undone slightly to reveal a white top.

"I'm away for a day and there are new kids?" She smiled.

"Yeah, this is Sora and this is Roxas, they're twins." Riku gestured at them both and smiled. "They can hang with us, if they want?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Sora smiled stupidly, then died inside at his retarded reply.

Sooooooooooooooooooooooo what do we think guys? Please review cus i wont love you, alsooo, the easter bunny wont give you jack shit this year if you donnnn't


	2. When my world is falling apart

I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Disclaimer: **Hard as I may try, I own nothing from kingdom hearts. Although I have similar hair to cloud? :)

**Rating: **Hmm, if you have been to high school, this won't bother you.

**Chapter Summary: **Sora's first proper day! Wooooooopa :D Riku is being all moody and brooding once again. Sora bumps into the last few people who make the group of friendlings complete! Who could they be? :O You'll have to wait and seeeeee.

**a/n **_This took me a while to upload, sorry, but lifes a little tough at the moment :S hope you enjoy itt! :D_

**Review, and I will love youu :)**

Thankies to all the reviewers of last chapter even though some weren't as nice, but ima try and make it better for you guys :)

* * *

Sora died on the spot. He had just said what was possibly the most cringe-worthy crap that had every graced his lips. 'I wouldn't have it any other way' what a pile of bullshit.

Riku smiled coyly at Sora's response, his teal eyes sparkled with amusement. Roxas simply burst into a large fit of laughter whilst Kairi just smiled, trying to be kind and holding back suppressed fits of laughter.

The bell rang out. Thank god, Sora had art first. Sora always enjoyed art, he found it was relaxing, although he wasn't too great at it.

"Um Riku?"

"yeah?"

"Where is the art room?" Sora whined.

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed "come with me, I have art too."

Sora followed the bright silver hair through the crowds across from the B block to the E block. He followed Riku into the room, a pretty woman dressed all in black sat at a desk.

She had deep dark blood red eyes. He long black glossy, but not greasy bangs fell across her face, covering the whole left side, dark glossy corn rows pulled up into a tight bun, three plaits hung down her back from the bun to her waist. Her pale white skin shimmered like moonlight, contrasting starkly with her fur lined low cut black dress, decorated with grey-brown flowers along the edges. A criss crossing mesh of belts filled a gap created by a large split running up the front of the dress. She was clearly not Japanese.

"Sora Yamagata?"

"Yeah" he smiled at her cool features.

"I'm Miss Lulu, I prefer you yo use my first name." she said abruptly. "Take a seat on the back table." She smiled again.

Sora found himself sitting on a table with Riku, and a small pretty blonde girl.

He hair was long and came over the one shoulder, it was a pale ash blonde it shimmered and sparkled like a star. She had deep dark violate-blue eyes, she wore a short white strapped mini-dress.

"Hi." She smiled shyly "I'm Namine."

"Sora" He beamed back at her.

The lesson rolled by, and Sora discovered that both Riku and Namine were fantastic artists. He also discovered Miss Lulu was extraordinary critical about everyone's work. Riku seemed to have retreated back to his rather grumpy mood of the day before. Sora chose not to bother him.

* * *

The day seemed to drag, he had English with Marluxia and Namine, then Science with Roxas and Kairi. After many hours of boredom and 'not taking' (Sora's notes mostly consisted of stick men doodles.) The bell rang. LUNCH, Sora loved lunch, food was great!

He walked with Roxas and Kairi, thankful that he had them to walk with so he didn't have to hang about in the lunch hall for long.

Kairi lead them both over towards a table.

"Hey Roxas! Over here!" Marluxia called, graceful as ever, his pink eyes shone with a genuine pleasure to see Roxas. He was sitting with the pretty people from the day before.

Roxas turned and looked at Sora, guiltily.

"Go on! You need all the friends you can get!" Sora forced a smile as Kairi nodded in agreement.

He sat down with rose haired teen. She smiled, a little awkwardly.

"You know, Riku's taken a real shine to you" she mused into the air, not really directing the statement at Sora.

"Feel loved! Riku, lover of few, hater of many!" a hyper, possibly sugar fuelled voice twittered from behind him. She stole one of the crisps from Sora's recently opened packet. "HI!!! I'm Yuffie!!" The girl jumped up and down excitedly. Sora took an instant liking to the girl, she was warm friendly and had as much useless energy as Sora did. Her actions reminded him so much of.. _No, don't think about __him, you're not going to see him for a long time. _Sora pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"HEY DOUCHE WAKE UP" The girl was waving in face. "He's back Kai."

"You totally zoned out for a while there!"

Sora looked up and studied the girl properly for the first time. She had short midnight jet black hair that reached just past her jawline, her eyes we're a light green and glistened mischievously. She was wearing a black tank top with a large white floral print running through it, with beige shorts, beige knee high boots and black over the knee socks. Her cheeky smile seemed to be an almost permanent feature on her face.

"HELLOOOOO?!" 

"Um hey sorry! I'm Sora!" 

"yeah, I know it was easier to ask Kai! You're a total space cadet!"

_space cadet..._

"Aha! I know, sometimes I just think and then I forget about what I'm doing" Sora gave her one of his infectious grins.

"He's re-entered our stratosphere!" Yuffie jumped up and saluted.

"Yuff, sit down!" Kairi said giggling.

"HERE COMES CLOUD! WOOOOOOO CLOUD" Yuffie yelled running up to a perturbed looking blonde boy, with tall gravity defying ash blonde hair. His fringe covered his icy blue-grey eyes with thick spikes. He was wearing black baggy pants and a skin tight sleeveless black zip up top.

He smiled at Sora as he sat down, clearly a rare occurrence, as Yuffie kindly stated that 'they were all fucked as cloud was smiling.'

"Yuffie, you talk way to much." Cloud said rubbing his temples. Yuffie was like a walking migraine inducer.

Sora sat and ate his lunch watching in slight awe, as Yuffie bugged the hell out of Cloud. Cloud just grumbled and swatted her away with his hand, Sora got the distinct feeling that anyone else would provoke a much larger, much angrier reaction out of him.

"Um.. Where's Riku?" Sora stretched his neck out to look towards the lunch hall doors.

"He'll be here soon enough" Cloud replied. Sora struggled with Cloud, he'd only known him a few minutes but he was completely impossible to read, Sora wasn't sure if Cloud liked him. "He's in a bad mood, so try not to annoy him." Turning his attention to Yuffie with his icy blue eyes.

"Me?" She feigned a hurt expression. "Oh Cloud, how you hurt me so."

He raised an eyebrow.

The lunch doors banged open, Sora craned his neck once more, and saw Riku heading towards their table, with a brisk purposeful walk. The brunette boy from the pool also followed, looking smugly pleased, taking his seat on the beautiful table. He dropped onto the seat next to Sora heavily. The table fell silent with awkward tones hanging in the air.

"Riku.." Kairi looked over at her best friend worried glassy sea blue eyes that could rival even Sora's, stared intently at the albino boy sitting opposite her, trying to get a glimpse of his teal eyes. Riku's long bangs easily hid the watering eyes from her. What the did not hide were the shimmering tears that dropped from his face.

Kairi stood up, knocking the table, fists shaking, she got up and began to head over to the lunch hall doors.

Sora and Yuffie looked at each other in befuddlement. Clouds expression sharpened greatly, his head shot in the direction of Kairi. In one swift movement, he stood up, darted towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Riku won't thank you for it." he hissed into her ear.

"I know it was _him _Cloud, he's done it again, you know exactly what _he's_ like." she hissed back.

"We have no proof he did anything."

It appeared Yuffie had clocked on, she got up, grabbed Riku by the hand and pulled him up, taking him out of the lunch hall.

* * *

Riku couldn't help himself, a huge wave of emotion had broken, smashing right into him.

Pushing him in to the corner of an empty classroom she asked"Riku? What happened?" Yuffie's cheeky smirk and mischievous expression had been replaced with a serious concerned frown. "Its Leon isn't it? What's he said now?"

Riku looked up through his silver-white bangs. "He knows."

"What? How can he, nobodies said anything. He's just being a prick."

"No, he knows, he heard me and Kai."

"Riku, it doesn't matter what other people think about how you ar-" She shot back, an angry expression formed onto Riku's soft features.

"WHAT IF I DON'T LIKE IT? I FUCKING AGREE WITH HIM!" Riku screamed at her, pain evident, creasing his face as he yelled. He sank, sliding down the wall to the ground. Yuffie crouched onto the balls of her feet.

"and now he knows... My life is over."

"You'll always have us." Yuffie smiled at him, it wasn't a warm smile, not a sad one. A smile that reassured him, a _everything's going to be okay _sort of smile.

* * *

"Squall Leonhart!" Kairi bellowed angrily down the table of pretty people. Sora watched as the brunette boy from the swimming changing rooms stood up, a coy smirk on his face. "_What did you do."_ She hissed, eyes narrowing.

"I simply told him what I knew." His voice was calm. He knew how a calm opposing voice would piss off a very angry Kairi.

Cloud gestured for Sora to stand with him, Roxas too got up and stood with them. Neither knew what was going on, but felt the should stick together.

"Oh and what have you made up this time? Not had enough of making shit up?" Sora looked, up, the voice had not been Kairi's who spoke, but in fact Cloud.

"Paha. Made up? I heard it from Riku's own mouth." Leon smirked, _This was going to be good._

"Like anyone's going to believe you're endless spout of bullshit." Kairi's voice was calm, but her shaking fists gave her away.

By now the whole room was listening.

"I distinctly heard Riku, yes Riku Inoue." Leon stated to the room. "crying. Crying to Kairi, that he didn't know what he was going to do."

Kairi's face dropped, even the cool Cloud's eyes widened.

"Leon no." he growled.

"Ha. She made this happen, not me." Leon gestured towards a quivering Kairi. "You know what he was crying about? Because he didn't know what he was going to do."

"LEON." Kairi screamed, tears running down her cheeks, her eye make-up running down his face.

"About what?" He smirked at her, clearly enjoying her sorrow.

"About being _gay_." he stated bluntly.

"What the fuck?" Leon's cool escaped him for a moment, as Kairi's fist collided with his face. He staggered holding a hand up to his nose, blood pouring out. "You'll regret that." He growled at her.

Cloud stood in front of her, creating a solid barrier between Leon and Kairi. He raised an eye brow, Leon turned, and left the lunch hall. The silence now broken, the room murmured. Kairi too left the hall. Followed by Cloud, he turned and gestured Sora and Roxas to follow.

* * *

**a/n **_Sooo chapter two. You know, parts of this story are based on parts of my life, the lunch hall scene being an over exaggerated version of my life. A lot of the characters too, are based on people I know. I hope this can make the story feel a little more real :) Anyways, if you bothered to read it, and enjoyed it could you maybe give me a review? It really does mean so much and brightens up my day when I get a nice little review :)_

I will try to reply to them :)


	3. Simplify, Your Life

I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Disclaimer: **Hard as I may try, I own nothing from kingdom hearts. Although I have similar hair to cloud? :)

**Rating: **Hmm, if you have been to high school, this won't bother you.

**Chapter Summary: **Soooo, the first proper day has now ended up as two separate chapters, cus im cool xD

**a/n **_Okay, so I have started writing this two days after my last upload, it probably take me ages, I'm so easily distracted, I should so be doing Spanish revision, my gcse exam is like soooo soon. Oh well. _

**Review, and I will give you much loveness :) Perhaps you guys who have faved or subscribed could maybe review if you like this chapter! XD I decided to put the chapter title on this lil page thingy too now instead of just the drop down, not sure if what I just said made sense, but I'm tired xD**

**______________________________________________________  
Simplify, Your Life**

****"Squall Leonhart, Kairi Harada, please come to the principles office." The school speakers echoed a kind voice through the halls, corridors and classrooms.

Riku's head snapped upwards, eyes red and puffy, he stared at Yuffie, eyes wide in horror. "What the hell has she done."

"I wouldn't worry about her, worry for Leon if anyone." She smiled at him weekly. Riku laughed bitterly.

_Life is going to be hell for a while._

"If you want, we can go find the others, find out what happened?"

"No. There's no point. I'm going home." Riku got up.

"If you go, the teachers are going to find out that this whole incident revolves around you." A voice spoke up. Not Yuffie's but Cloud, the voice of reason, had stepped in, followed rather sheepishly by Sora and Roxas.

"So I'm supposed to let Kairi take the rap for me?" Riku laughed again bitterly.

"She wouldn't thank you for stepping in now, if you do all of this was for nothing." Roxas spoke this time, staring not at Riku but a spot on the floor.

"What the fuck do you know? You don't even know me." Riku stared at Roxas, his stunning teal eyes quivering with irritation. Roxas stared blankly, turned on his heal and left the room just as the bell signalling final period rang.

"I'll, um catch you guys later." Sora ran after his twin, quickly loosing him in the crowds of people.

"You're not gonna make friends that way, and you're going to need all you can get." Cloud stated harshly with a hard facial expression.

Riku looked up, bleary aqua eyes focusing hazily on the older blonde boy. Clouds expression softened.

"It'll be aright Riku." Yuffie piped up from the corner, a weak smile flitted across her face.

"You realise why I have called you both here?" The blonde woman in front of them was on edge, extraordinarily tense, clearly fighting the compulsion to shout.

Larxene Nymph was sitting before them her pale blue eyes narrowed in rage. A sweet smile was forced onto her face, the combination of the two was.. interesting to say the least.

Both Kairi and Leon looked at her blankly.

"Well you see, Leon here" her eye twitched. "appears to have been hit in the face. And people say they saw you, Kairi" Here eye twitched again "punch him around the face." her jaw was so tightly shut it was a wonder she was able to say anything at all. "Is this true Leon?" 

Kairi smirked inwardly, there was no way he could tell her without having to say what he was doing in the first place. 

Leon was struggling, get Kairi in the shit, or say nothing and get no detention.

"I HAVN'T GOT ALL DAY!" you could almost hear the snap in the air as her temper broke. "WHY MUST YOU ALL TAKE SO FUC...." She seamed to realise what she was saying as she shakily sank back into her seat, her forced sweet smile returned.

"Its fine Leon, you can tell me." her voice was way to sweet.

"Ugh no, I just walked into the door." 

Kairi snorted to her self.

_That's the best he could do? That was shit._

"Fine, whatever, just get out of my office, I don't want to hear anything more of this." Her voice now matched her cold icy blue eyes. "I expect not to be seeing either of you in this room."

Kairi had known it was going to be fine.

She left the office with Leon, and quickly sped up, pulling away from him.

"Kairi." Leon called after her, it wasn't angry, not even annoyed, he merely said her name out loud.

She turned on the spot, didn't bother to answer, she stared at him coolly.

"We're even now." He said, and he turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

She just laughed bitterly in reply, cursing her lack of responses. She ambled lazily to her class, Kairi was in no hurry for geography, she wasn't even sure why she took it as an option, she couldn't read maps for shit and her worldly knowledge stretched from twilight town to destiny islands. Besides, there was only 15 minutes left.

Riku had injured a whole 55 minutes of geography by the time Kairi had turned up. Fortunately Zexion Schemer was not a man to be crossed in the classroom, so all Riku had really had to listen to was the dull droning voice of Mr Schemer and a few murmurs and whispers and general dirty looks it his direction.

Kairi took her seat next to him, she smiled weekly, after all it was kinda her fault this had got out. A sinking feeling of guilt and realisation rested in the pit of her stomach and began to kick violently. A couple of minutes later, the bell signifying the end of the day rang out, Riku hung behind, asking Zexion various questions about stuff he really didn't care about. God bless his ability to procrastinate. Once Riku deemed it safe to leave he decided to head out the school gates. Riku's only safe haven now was home.

He lived in a small apartment with Kairi and his older brother Yazoo. Yazoo of course, being the one who paid the rent, thus the reason why they only had a small stereo system for entertainment and why they lived on a basic diet of ramen and Pepsi.

Yazoo had come out in a very public way, (involving mostly banners, large amount of pink glitter, and a very large fight in which Yazoo was the victor.) the story had become some what of a legend, and although Yazoo was severely outed, although he had kept his main group of friends.

Riku an Kairi headed out of the school gates. _Shit. _Leon was waiting for them with Seifer. Seifer had dull blonde hair, wore a small beanie hat, a long white sleeveless coat and baggy jeans.

"well, that went well, I didn't even have to do anything, Kairi did it for me." He said with a smirk.

Seifer laughed in the background

"I'm well aware of what happened _Leon_, and I don't blame Kairi. I don't even care what you or anyone else has to say about me."

"Fucking liar, we all saw you hide"

"Shut up the FUCK UP Leon." Kairi moved forward.

Riku's fists were shaking but he just looked away to the floor, his long silver-white bangs falling across his eyes.

"Problem?" In a swift movement, and a flash of silver a body created a wall between the two. He turned round, and his deep emerald green eyes winked at Riku. He had light silver hair, that hung in bangs that fell across the middle of his pretty, almost feminine face. His hair was long, much longer than Riku's, falling down to his lower back, from the front it reached just past his chest. He wore black tight leather trousers, a black vest with black lacy sleeves. He kept his voice, level, calm and almost a little friendly.

"Screw off Yazoo, you're just like _him_. Guess Kairi's not a slag after all, she lives with two GAY men." Seifer waved his hand at him arrogantly.

Yazoo shot forward, his face almost touching Seifer's, a dark smile on his face.

"Got a problem." There wasn't a hint of amusement in his voice, it wasn't a question.

"Pfft. Like either of us give a shit what you think, fuck off Yazoo." Leon stated calmly. Yazoo's eyes narrowed, two small green glimpses of emeralds stared out from behind the bangs of a silver fringe. In a quick movement, another flash of silver starlight hair, and a small yelp from Seifer and a grunt from Leon, Seifer sat on the ground his face dropped in shock, whilst Leon was crouched down, holding his chest.

If Riku had some strange power to stop time, (which he didn't but still, that would be cool.) He'd of seen Yazoo Knee Seifer in the stomach, forcing him back, at the same time he had punch Leon in the pressure point across his chest.

"Now, be good boys from now on." Yazoo smirked as he walked away with Kairi and Riku leaving behind a dumbfounded Seifer and a moderately annoyed Leon.

"That's probably the worst way you possibly could of came out Ku. I swear, if I had been in that room I'd beat the shit outta him, but judging by the growing bruise on his face I'd say Kai did a good job in my absence."

Kairi giggled "Where were you at lunch anyway?"

"Wellllll I had a science detention, because the table 'spontaneously combusted' and they blamed me." He drew out his words with a smirk. "Hey Ku..?"

Riku looked up, and forced a bright smiled.

"You're shit." Yazoo looked at his younger brother with a frown. "You can't lie to me, I've known you the full 16 years of you're life."

"Riku.. I'm so sorry, this is my fault." Kairi tilted her head towards the ground, looking up with ocean blue eyes through her deep red bangs.

"Kai, its not you're fault, Its Leon's. Don't worry about it." He offered her a genuine smile, and Kairi knew she was forgiven, but the guilt monster was still kicking the shit out of her insides.

"OH MY GOD!" Yazoo shouted in mock irritation "stop being moody, angsty brooding teenagers!" He stared at Kairi's down trodden, guilty face and Riku's saddened self pity. "LETS ORDER PIZZA!"

"Ehem, lack of money?" Kairi shot Yazoo a look she saved for insane people.

"TomAYto TomARto."

"That doesn't even make sense. Why are you saying that like a spazz?"

"YOU don't even make sense! Why are YOU a spazz?" Yazoo was shouting in a mock childish voice.

A few small spots of rain hit Riku's nose. "Rain."

"No shit Sherlock, nothing gets past you man." Yazoo kept his voice totally deadpan, although a slight smirk had crept across his face.

"My hair!" Kairi wailed and made a sprint in the direction of the apartment.

"Race you?" Riku smirked at his older brother.

"Pffft, a race would mean you would have to be a challenge to me." They both set of at a sprint as the rain began to fall heavier and heavier.

___________________________________________

Sora was walking home lazily with his twin, slowly being drenched by the torrential downpour, that was in fact, he was sure, slowly drowning him and soon he would surely run out of things to be soaked.

"What shall we have for dinner tonight?" Sora looked up at his brother, and couldn't help but feel slightly amused at how his perfectly constructed hairstyle had been destroyed by the rain.

"..."

"Rox?"

"I don't think we should hang around with that Riku kid."

"What? Why? They're all really nice and.."

"Riku's self absorbed right now, and I don't blame him, but if we hang around with him life's gonna be a lot more complicated, he's on the verge of being outed, and if he goes down, the rest of his group could follow."

"Rox, thats really self absorbed." Sora's had tensed up, Roxas knew he'd pissed Sora off, but he also knew that he was right. Sora could not believe he was even bringing it up now. What was the point?

"Being the new kids is hard enough, I don't wanna see you get outed and I dont wanna be either!"

"Roxas, they tried to be our friends." A rare angry look was now plastered across Sora's face.

_What the fuck. Was Roxas serious?_

"You know what Roxas, just forget it."

"Sora..." Roxas hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but it _was_ true.

"No whatever, I'm going to bed."

"Its like 4:00."

"I don't care." Sora stormed off to his room, a soft thud confirmed that Sora had indeed gone to his room, although Roxas doubted he would sleep. After a few minutes of general nothingness, Roxas decided he'd go talk to Sora in a few hours, when he cooled off.

____________________________________

**a/n **Righties, I think we shall leave it there for now. Not a very happy chapter really. Hmm, good times a coming I spose :D

I'm struggling to get this done, my life changing exams are soon, still not done that Spanish revision, the test is next Thursday :O

_chapter title is a lyric, and belongs to Marina and the Diamonds._


	4. Ur So Gay And You Don't Even Like Boys

I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom hearts does not belong to me, square enix have hired a restraining order, I do however own a Riku plush HE MINE :)

**Rating: **Hmm, if you have been to high school, this won't bother you.

**Chapter Summary: **The second day, what wonders await?

**a/n **_Hello my lovelys! Its been a while! Miss me?_

**Review and I shall lovies you for ever :D**

**-  
Ur So Gay And You Don't Even Like Boys**

****Sora woke up that morning, not to soothing sweet tones of Lady GaGa and bad romance, but infact Selena Gomez. Selena fucking Gomez.

"EVERYTHING COMES NATURALLY, IT COMES NATURALLY, WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME BABY."

"ROXAS! YOU'RE SO GAY!"

"GET UP DOUCHEWHORE."

"SELENA GOMEZ? THATS SO GAY."

"ACTUALLY." The music stopped. "Its Selena Gomez AND THE SCENE."

"Gay."

_God damn it, _in a moment of hazy early morning syndrome, Sora had forgotten his previous mood with Roxas, this in effect meant Roxas was off the hook._ Poo._

"You've got 5, hurry up Sora."

This morning was no different to any other, Sora pulled on random clothes from his floor in a mad rush, tripping and falling as he fought his blue skinny jeans onto his legs.

Roxas of course was already ready, carefully constructed hairstyle and a well thought through 'effortless' outfit, consisting of a pale blue and white plaid short sleeved top and a pair of jeans.

"Sora, we're gonna be late!"

"Go without me then."

"Sora, you can't still be mad." Roxas whined.

Sora was scanning his floordrobe for a t-shirt that was clean, as he stood up a pair of arms rapped around him from behind.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Roxas's voice was soft in his ear.

"Okay." Sora said, a small, but tender smile gracing his lips.

"NOW HURRY THE FUCK UP."

"Riku! Yazoo! WAKE UP."

"Kairi, you bellowed?" Yazoo's sing songy voice echoed out from his room as he strolled into the tiny kitchen/lounge. His hair silver hair was pulled into a loose plait over the one shoulder. He was wearing a skin tight black tee with a loose cropped short sleeve stripy top over it and white skinnies with big black boots.

"Morning Kai." He said lasily as he pulled the bobble from his hair, it dropped out immediately falling down his back in a silver cascade and hung dead straight.

"Morning, we're so gonna be late, RIKU!."

Yazoo looked at the ring stained coffee table, which appeared to be covered in all of Kairi's jewellery. She was holding a set of 3 million and one silver bangles, comparing the shade of silver to that of her metallic mini skirt.

"I'M AWAKE." Riku cam staggering out of his room rubbing his eyes blearily. His hair was dead straight, but matted and slept upon.

"Good. How about you GET THE FUCK READY THEN AND PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON."

Riku looked down, almost in surprise, at his bright blue boxers. "Oh. He staggered back to his room.

"I'd hurry if I were you Riku, Kai's pms-ing."

"AM I FUCK." She said, and punched him a little to hard to be a joke but not hard enough to hurt.

Groping around in his wardrobe Riku pulled out a plain white t-shirt with blue skinnies, not his style really, but the day ahead suggested difficulties, and he really could not be fucked with life.

"Really Kai? Cus what you just said suggests otherw-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Riku came back in to the lounge/kitchen. "Kay, I'm ready."

"aww come here Riku." Kairi said, her angry voice melted away into an affectionate smile. "Here" She pulled a brush through his silver hair, it sat straight, casually quaffed.

"Thanks." He smiled up at her weekly.

"We've gotta go. You ready Yaz-. WHAT THE FUCK YAZOO." She glared angrily at a small piece of paper sitting on the faded red couch.

_'Gone to school. You really need to be quicker in the morning Kai.'_

"FUCK YOU."

****It was a jog for Riku and Kairi that morning.

**-**

The air seemed to be tight, and dull tension hung around home room that morning. Roxas carefully ignored a slightly tense Riku, whilst Sora just sat in silence.

A pink clad Marluxia walked into home room, looking perfect as ever, but he brought with him an unusual serious tone.

"Riku? Can I have a word?" He smiled at him.

Riku did not reply, he just got up and followed him out of the classroom. 

Marluxia pushed him gently against the locker and leaned in, a sweet, smell seemed to emit from Marluxia, maybe vanilla?  
"I just want you to know, that I've been where you are now, and I'm here for you okay?"

Riku nearly passed out, he was in very close proximity with another male. (who happened to bat for the other side) His face was so close. His lips had a sort of shine on them.. Did Marluxia wear lip gloss.

Riku's head hurt, a whirlpool of emotion was now flooding through him, all because a boy was standing close to him. _I need to get a grip_. Marluxia was trying to help. But why was he so close? Those lips really were shiny. He couldn't help himself, he leaned in. Why was there water running down his cheeks? Closer...

"Riku! Stop!" Marluxia had moved backwards, Riku looked up, he had just made a complete and utter tit out of himself for the sake of a kiss with a boy. Really.

This was the point where Riku was supposed to apologise, but instead..

"I... Er.. I was upset.. you were.. and the lips... shiny..." Riku stuttered and babbled, then noticed he was crying. Now He felt really fucking stupid. So what did he do? Run. Because when it really came down to it, no matter how big of a front Riku put on, all he could ever do was run. Because running away was a damn sight easier than fighting.

"Riku wait! Its okay! RIKU!" Marluxia's concerned voice called after him.

**-**

Kairi was sitting in homeroom next to Cloud and opposite Yuffie, she faded out of the conversation, wondering how Riku was coping, it was unlikely the morning had gone by without any hicups.

"So I told him 'Yeah and I have a big floppy donkey dick, suck on that!'"

"Yuffie, what the fuck" Clouds deadpan voice sounded exasperated "You see, this is why teachers give you detentions, you can't piss em off like that"

"Shutupidon'''ttellfi'."

"You been at the sugar again Yuff?"

"Onomonomnom."

Cloud sighed.

**-**

First period. Without Roxas, and Sora was totally lost, Biology was super hard to find. Why make a school so big anyways? Or even a few signposts might be useful. He couldn't be the only person lost.

However, the lack off surrounding people suggested he could be. He bumbled around for another 10 minutes or so, the school starter pack was pants. The map was shit, just a bunch of squares drawn on word. He was pretty sure his next class was not outside around the back of the school. I relativity unpleasant smell emitted from the school bins, yesterdays lunch most likely.

"Hey."

Sora may have pooed himself at that particular moment. He turned around and saw a head of silver-white hair slumped up against the wall on the floor.

"Riku?"

"Hey Sora. You lost?" Riku's voice was flat, his face covered by his silver bangs.

"Um... Noooo." 

"Sure.."

Sora walked over towards Riku and crouched on the balls of his feet. "You okay?"

Riku looked up, with bleary bloodshot eyes.

"I've made it all worse."

Sora knew it would be stupid to ask 'what worse', that'd just piss Riku off.

"What happened?"

A few silent tears ran down Riku's face. "I don't know, his face was just there and, I kissed him."

"Who?"

"Marluxia. I didn't mean too. I dont even like him like that I just... and then..." Riku's sobs got uncontrollable.

"Its okay, don't cry! Marly's a good guy, he'll understand!" Sora pulled him into a hug.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Riku mumbled into Sora's t-shirt.

"Everyone needs a someone to cry on"

**-**

The bell for lunch rang out and his heart sank, smashing straight through his stomach and resting in his knee somewhere.

Riku walked at a slow crawl to lunch, when he finally reached the door the general cacophony of noise dulled down to a low whisper, like they didn't think Riku knew he was today's topic of conversation.

He walked over to his usual table where Yuffie was jumping up and down on the spot.

"RIKUUUU!"

"Hey Yuff"

He looked down at the table, Kairi looked up and him with a comforting smile, Cloud nodded silently (Which in Cloud language was actually very nice), Yuffie was bobbing on her chair cheering in a way that probably attracted far more attention than necessary. There were two new additions to the table, Yazoo sat opposite him with a blonde girl. She had a blue bandanna on and braids that hung round the bandanna in loops, the rest of her hair was pulled back into a spiky ponytail that hung just past her shoulders. She wore an exceptionally short skirt, blue and white ankle boots and an orange bikini top with strange off-white sleeves that hung from her shoulders. Her summer-y attire clashed with her long woollen orange and yellow scarf. She had forest green eyes that had a swirling pattern running to her pupils.

"This is Rikku." Yazoo said warmly. Riku had of course heard much about his older brothers best friend, but this was the first time they had actually met.

Riku couldn't help but a feel a little disappointed at the lack of Sora and began do eat his lunch.

It was kind of sweet, clearly Kairi (it had to be Kairi because Yuffie was too stupid, Cloud was far too antisocial, Yazoo was the step down from Yuffie on the stupid scale, and Rikku had never met him.) had organized it so that everyone would be at lunch before him, and even gotten two older kids to sit with them.

"Okay so its Friday night, my parents are away until Saturday evening and I'm having a little house party, everyone at the table is invited!" Yuffie was clearly trying her utmost not to shout this out of excitement, because party crashing was a popular sport at twilight academy.

A general response of 'I'm there' emitted from the table.

"I'll invite Sora and Roxas when I see them" Yuffie beamed. "Come to mine for 8:30 BITCHES"

"Hey Sora! Over here!" Riku called across the lunch hall to a Sora who had clearly been lost. Sora walked over, and before he had even sat down Yuffie was explaining her party plan to him.

**-**

"Roxas just come! Please, I don't wanna go on my own."

"Sora, I don't think getting involved with Riku is a good thing, not right now at least, we'll just get dragged into all his shit."

"But It's Yuffie's party, she's the one who invited us."

"I'm staying home Sora, I've got a friend coming round anyway, I'll walk you to the party okay?"

"Fine." Sora sighed in defeat.

"Go get ready, you take the piss to get ready."

Sora disappeared into his bedroom. What to wear? He searched through his clothes, eventually deciding on a neon green t-shirt, black cardigan, and black skinny jeans, with green converse.

"SORA, IT'S 8 WE GOTTA GO."

**-**

40 minutes later, with a few wrong turns Sora was outside Yuffie's front door.

"I'll see you later! My mate will already be at ours by now."

"Bye Roxas!" Sora beamed. It wasn't until after Sora wondered who this mate could be. Oh well.

The door opened and Sora was looking into not Yuffie's face, but Riku's chest. He looked up, Riku gave him a coy grin.

"Hey Sora, fashionably late?"

"Aha, I got a bit lost" Sora blushed.

"Everyone's inside." Riku gestured for Sora to come in.

**-**

_I've took the absolute piss to upload this and i'm sorry :(  
Nest chapers the party woop woop :)_

R&R would be much appreciated :)))


End file.
